A weekend at the lake
by CannibaLilly
Summary: Just a short story from me for Valentines Day It contains Kita and Lilly / Alice, so LillIchi and Kaita. Kogoro, Ran, Conan, Kita and Alice visit a hostel to catch Kid, but something is wrong with Lilly and it's going to be a troublesome weekend.
1. A letter from an old foe

_**Chapter 1: A letter from an old foe**_

_This story contains self made charas (Lilly aka Alice and Kita). I own Lilly/Alice and kitameguire owns Kita! If you don't know them yet, please read my story "The beginning". Flames will be deleted / ignored! Please remember it was hard work to create those charas and they're no Mary Sues, but useful critic is allowed as always :3_

_And yesh I know it's short ^^; gomen I wrote it in 2 day just to be in time for Valentines Day  
><em>

_T for cursing and implied nudity ;D Yup just for Valentines Day I'm naughty._

* * *

><p>[Conan]<p>

_When the Capricorn meets the Taurus I will visit 'The Lakeside-Inn' and get what's mine. Love, Kid_ Conan read this letter for the millionth time today, but he still couldn't get rid of this weird feeling. _'When the Capricorn meets the Taurus'_ that was obviously a reverence to the zodiac signs of Capricorn and Taurus. Conan had figured out that Kid wanted to tell them that he'll visit the hostel called 'The Lakeside-Inn' at the weekend from 20th till 21th March, when those two signs switch. But still it was odd. Usually Kid had never given them such an easy riddle and this time he had even told the where he'll appear… besides there was nothing worth to steal in this hostel and then _'get what's mine'_ that was a lot more possessive than usual , so Conan still wasn't sure what to think about this letter.

"Achoo!" a loud sneeze brought Conan back to reality and he glared up to the co-driver's seat where a little english-looking girl was burying her red nose in a hanky; Conan smiled. Lilly, now calling herself Alice, had caught a cold. Last week they were running after a murderer and this little duffer had fallen into the river, though she had managed it to climb out again the cold march weather had done its best to punish her for this mistake.

Ran, on who's lap Alice was sitting, patted her head benignly and asked her something Conan couldn't hear; most likely if she was alright. Conan leaned back in his seat and rubbed his head. Ran had demanded that Alice should stay home together with her, but Alice told Conan she wouldn't allow Kid to come near Kita that easily and so they were now in this car, Ran and Alice on the co-driver's seat, Kita and Conan on the backseats and Kogoro driving the car, grumbling about taking them all with him.

Usually he and Alice had sit on the co-driver's seat and Ran had shared the backseats with Kita, but since Kita and he wanted to keep reading the letter Ran had quickly grabbed Alice and placed her on her lap, _"not that I would care at all, I wasn't looking forward to sit beneath Alice or something"_ Conan though crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Hey, don't crease the letter!" Kita said sharply and she pulled the letter out of his hand "it's an evidence at least" she said still sounding sharp, but then she smoothed the letter nearly fondly. "Right, it's an evidence, not a love letter." Conan teased her and smirking he recognized her cheeks becoming a little pink. "Shut up, mini-tantei." She replied leaning down and clouted him. "Who do you call mini? You…"

"Oh drop it, both of you." Alice's throaty voice sounded from the co-driver's seat and interrupted Conan before he could continue this fight. He gave Kita an angry look and she poked out her tongue at him, then both turned their heads away from each other and started to glare out the window and Conan could have sworn he had seen Alice smile. Even though Shinichi and Lilly had shrunk and Kita didn't know about it their relationship had nearly staid the same. Conan and Kita were still fighting and Alice was still stopping this. _"And she's still interrupting our fights whenever Kita had have the last word" _Conan thought, half pissed, half smiling.

* * *

><p>[Kita]<p>

When they'd reached the hostel after spending 3 hours in this old hire car Kita was very glad to get out of it and smell some fresh air again. Happily she took a deep breath which got interrupted by a strange voice saying "Welcome to the The Lakeside-Inn, please let me take care of your luggage."

Kita opened her eyes and saw a young man standing in front of her. He had a little overbite and his blond hair was tight together in a pony tail. Kita blinked, this man was really not her type but he gave her a kind smile which she replied happily. "Sure, thanks a lot" she answered and stepped aside to clear the way for him, which made him smile even wider. _"Maybe it's true, those silly handsome guy think they can afford to be rude, only people who aren't satisfied with their appearance are really polite"_ she thought watching the man how he kneeled down to Alice and asked her if she's alright and then he even gave her some candy. Alice gave him a smile and started eating it, though it wasn't the smile of a little girl who had just gotten some candy, it was more the smile Kita had gave him if he had offered her candy, a mixture of gratitude and charity.

"He seems to get along well with kids." Kita mumbled more to herself, but then Conan's voice answered from her left side "yeah, it looks like that." Kita glared down to him and saw Conan throwing a riled glare at him like he wanted to say _"keep your hands off of her."_ Which made Kita smirk, but she decided not to say anything and so they all walked over to the hostel, meanwhile Kita glared back to the young man ever now and then.


	2. Kid's appearance

_**Chapter 2: Kid's appearance**_

[Conan]

"That Tempura is really delicious, ne Lil?" Conan whispered some hours later to Alice, who was sitting beneath him at the dinner table, so that only she could hear him so no one else would hear her name. She didn't answered and so he turned his head over to her and recognized bewilderedly that she had barely touched her meal. "Don't tell me you don't like them?" he asked a little louder and looked up to her face which was alarmingly pale and sweaty. She just shook her head and replied in a low voice that seemed to say _'sorry I can't speak louder'_ "nah, it's just this silly cold. I can barely taste anything" she tried to give him a little smile which seemed to cost the last rest of her power and wiped her hand over her face.

Conan just opened his mouth to tell her to go to bed when a hand reached from Alice's other side and placed itself carefully on her forehead. "Oh dear, you're piping hot" Ran said pulling her hand back and pushed back her chair to get up. "What's up?" Kita asked from the opposite. "Nothing" Alice tried to calm her, but Ran ignored it and lifted her up. "Ran!" she objected "I'm alright."

"Hai, hai." Ran replied taking her out, with the tone of a mother who knew it better.

Conan smiled and continued eating "She really hates anyone seeing her weak side" he mumbled. "Yeah, in this point she's really like Lilly" Kita said, in an odd friendly tone, and Conan nodded "yeah she…" he started till he understood that he'd hit the hay. "Uh.. uhm of course I don't know Lilly as good as you do" he said with a sheepish laughter and excused himself that he'd look after Alice, to escape Kita's skeptic glare.

Half the way down the corridor he came across Ran who answered his unsaid question "she's alright, but her fever is growing worse so I thought about calling a doctor." Conan nodded and slowly a feeling of disquiet crawled into his mind. Without saying anything he walked passed Ran "by the way, you remember this man who took care of our luggage?" Ran asked and Conan turned around to her "uhm, sure…" he replied, feeling even more disquiet, though he couldn't understand why. "He is really nice, he told me to call the doctor and now he stood with Alice and promised to look after her." Happily Ran walked on, seemingly searching for a telephone, but Conan quickened his pace and when he arrived at Alice's room he was running.

He laid his hand on the door handle but before he could push it down he could hear Alice scream from inside the room.

* * *

><p>[Alice]<p>

When Ran had laid her down on the bed she was even a little eased. She had spent the whole dinner with thinking about how to get up from the table without fading, but she just couldn't rest now, Kid would appear soon and he would definitely try to get close to Kita.

Surprised she recognized that someone else had entered the room, the blond man from their arrival and he said something about calling a doctor. _"Damn, I can't even hear what they're saying, I hope this cold will get better soon"_ she though and sit up what made her head fell dizzy so she had to prop herself on her hand.

The blond man slowly walked over to her bed and even though Alice had liked him first, because of his nice and insecure behavior, she felt oddly threatened while he came closer.

"How are you doin' little miss?" he asked as kind as before, but somehow sounding thoughtful, also his facial expression had changed, he looked worried.

"I'm ok." She replied, instinctively sliding away from him.

"Well… I'm a bit worried, you see? So it'd might be the best if you get a little rest… but not here."

Alice's eyes widened _"what does he mean? Why not here?"_ Also she couldn't get rid of the feeling she had heard this voice before; if only this cold would have stopped making her head feel fuzzy. "Oh, you don't have to be scared" the man continued coming closer and slowly he rummage in his pocket "but your cold has to be even worse than I thought if you don't remember my voice."

She blinked _"his voice? It seemed to have changed since midday… Kid!" _Finally her dizzy mind had understood and this must have emerged on her face, because Kid suddenly smiled and he pulled out a little bottle and a kerchief and he dripped some of the liquid from the bottle onto the kerchief.

"_Chloroform!"_ she thought alarmed and tried to get up, but a new wave of weakness from the cold washed over her and made an escape impossible so she screamed instead.

To her very surprise the door opened instantly and Conan appeared, spotting the bottle and his look darkened. "Don't dare to come close her!" he shouted and raised his stun watch, but before he could stun Kid, he opened the window and escaped throughout it.

* * *

><p>[Conan]<p>

Conan cursed "you wait here!" she shouted over to Alice who had just got out of the bed and with these words he followed Kid throughout the window. It had already grown dark outside, but the full moon donated enough light to allow Conan to see someone vanishing in the woods, so he could follow him.

Some moments later Conan reached a cross-way in the forest and looked around _"where is he?"_ he thought and just like she had read his mind a voice replied "left!" Conan turned around and saw Alice, hardly breathing, catching up with him.

"What are you…?" he begun, but Alice just shook her head to make him hush "just go ahead, I'll stay behind you." And unwillingly Conan ran left.

It just took him some minutes and he reached a glade where he saw Kid in his usual white cape seemingly waiting for him. "Looks like you've reached a dead-end" Conan scoffed and did his best not to show Kid how this little hunt had exhausted him. As expected Kid did his best, too to hid that he had failed and smirked. "Are you sure about that tantei-san?"

"Spare me this little show of yours and just keep still so I can stun you."

Kid shrugged and kept still "fine, be my guest. But you have to bear the consequences." Conan blinked and stopped himself; though he hated it the expression on Kid's face told him that this was no bluff.

"What do you mean by that?" Conan asked and lowered his stun watch. "Well" Kid replied and smirked satisfied "… wait? Where's your little fellow? Lilly… she followed us into the forest, right?" Conan blinked and looked around, Alice wasn't there and Conan didn't like the worried tone in Kid's voice at all. "W… why do you care? She'll catch up with me later."

"Are you sure?" Kid asked, also looking around, "well I doubt that."


	3. Candy from a stranger

_**Chapter 3: Candy from a stranger**_

[Alice]

She had just lost sight of Conan when Alice felt she couldn't keep balance anymore and collapse on the floor. She could feel her heart bombing in her chest and her body growing hotter. In exhaustion her arms couldn't stand her wait anymore and her view blurred more and more. _"What's wrong? This is no usual cold something's happening here… something bad!"_ she thought half fading and the last thing she knew was that she had somehow managed to crawl over to the near copse.

* * *

><p>[Kid]<p>

"You did what?" the boy shouted at him and his voice echoed back from the trees around them.

"It was a mistake" Kid started his excuse "I didn't know that the bonbon I gave her contains alcohol. And then just paical. I first understood it when I read the package and then I wanted to get her out of the hostel before your little secret is discovered, ok? Be grateful!"

"Wait…" Conan replied and raised an eyebrow "how did you know that paical makes us grow?... Did you shadow us?" The thief raised his hand in the moonlight like he wanted to protect himself against those charges "well, I thought it'd be wise to keep an eye on my enemies… and…"

Conan cursed and clenched his teeth, then he finally mumbled, more to himself than to Kid "we gotta find her, most likely she collapsed somewhere" and he turned around and started to walk away. Kid stood back, this was his chance. He could get his glider and escape _"but I didn't got what I was searching for, yet…"_ he thought and unwillingly he followed the boy into the forest.

"Lilly! Lilly where are you?" he could hear Conan shouting, but before he could really start to search for the girl, too he saw a copse out of the corner of his eye which was slightly moving. "Ne, tantei-san, here's something in the copse!" he said and had to repeat it till Conan heard him and walked over.

The copse was rustling again and before Conan or Kid could get any closer a head appeared from behind it and though it was laying in the darkness Kid could see that the face was the face of a girl with curly brown hair… but was it the face of Alice... no! It looked like the face of her older sister.

"L…Lilly?" Conan asked loudly and the face finally seemed to recognize them. The girl smiled "Shinchi! I think those bonbons…"

"Contained paical, yeah I know. This idiot just told me" he added and pointed at Kid. But before he gave him the chance to say anything he walked some steps closer to the copse but suddenly Lilly shrieked "wait! Don't come any closer!"

Puzzled Conan stopped and glared over to the copes "Why? Are you alright?" Some silent moments followed this question and finally Lilly replied "u… uhm, yeah… it's just." And finally Kid understood and smirked. "Ah I see." He said nearly laughing. "What?" Conan asked and gave him the same puzzled look he gave Lilly before. Kid blinked confused "don't tell me you don't get it… gosh _you're_ the detective!" Still Conan just looked at him, all confused and Kid laughed. "Well, your little partner grew, she grew quick and a lot… do you get it now?"

Conan sighed "stop speaking in riddles, what's it?" Now Kid burst out laughing "my, you might be a great detective, but as a boy-friend you suck." Kid ignored the protest of Lilly and Conan that he's not her boy-friend and finally he said "the poor Lilly just grew out of her cloth."

Though Kid was worried that this evening may leads to his arrest he wouldn't have wanted to miss this moment. The eyes of the tantei widened and his face went red, fast he turned away from the copse like he could see anything and gave Kid an angry glare that he was still looking at her. He could hear a long sigh from those copse and though he was sure Lilly's face was as red as Conan's she said calmly "yeah yeah, really funny, but guys I'm freezing. I still have this cold so just be kind and BRING ME SOMETHING TO WEAR FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

Kid chuckled and replied "Always at your service madam." And he turned around to the hostel to get her some cloth, but to his very surprise Conan followed him, his face lowered. "Don't you want to wait with her? What if someone comes?" But Conan just shook his head and Kid chuckled again.

* * *

><p>[Conan]<p>

This evening was truly one of the most awkward in Conan's life. 10 minutes after they'd found Lilly in the copse they entered the forest again and Lilly plugged her head out of the copse again.

"Hurry up, some minutes ago some camper passed by and I had to hide" Lilly whined but Conan didn't move. Who should give Lilly the cloth? He gave Kid a short glare and sighed. Not for anything in this world he had allowed Kid to come near Lilly in a moment like this so he just closed his eyes and made some steps over to the copes.

"Ok, stop." Lilly's low voice suddenly appeared, alarmingly near to Conan and then he a warm hand pulled out the cloth out of his hands. _"Luckily it's dark in this forest"_ he thought while he felt his face burning red. "That's everything?" Lilly whispered "what about a bra?" "A wha… I mean… is it necessary?" Conan stuttered and wanted to give her a puzzled look "don't dare to open your eyes!" she said sharply and he turned around again, walking over to Kid. "What's wrong?" Kid asked when Conan reached him "she said we forgot a bra."

"Oh… is it necessary?" Kid asked and Conan just shrugged. Then he glared up to Kid and saw him smirking "what's up?" Conan asked annoyed "did you sneak a peek?" Kid asked amusedly recognizing Conan's face going red again. "W…why should I, I'd never…!" he begun "ah" Kid said and nodded understanding "I won't tell her you did."

"I...!" Conan begun a protest, but in this moment Lilly appeared at the glade. She wore the dress they had found; it was the only one in her size, a maiden-dress, and when Kid asked Conan puzzled why he knew Lilly's size had started to mumble something like 'at least I'm a detective'. Annoyed she smoothed the skirt and sighed "the first time in ages I get my old body back and then this."

"Don't worry, I know someone who likes your…" Kid started, but fast Conan Kid's his leg with his elbow to make him hush and smiled up to Lilly "don't worry, let's just go over to the hostel and hide till your small again." Lilly smiled and kneeled down to him "yeah, it shouldn't take too long, it was just a bonbon at least, buts… it's so cuuute that you're smaller than me" and just like she wanted to support this she placed her hand on his head and he gave her an annoyed glare. "Stop that" he said and she smirked.


	4. What Kid was searching for

_**Chapter 4: What Kid was searching for**_

[Lilly]

Conan, Kid and Lilly were walking back to the hostel and Lilly couldn't stop glaring down to Conan, it was just weird to see Shinichi being smaller than she was, a smirk crawled on her face again, but then she remembered something she kept thinking of since Kid had entered her room. "Ne Kid" she begun "why did you want to help me?" All 3 stopped walking and Lilly and Conan glared up to Kid who suddenly looked very embarrassed. "You offered me candy, you wanted to help me out of the hostel and you didn't escape when you had the chance to…"

"Right" Conan added "also you said something about what you were searching for…" Kid just rubbed his head and avoided their look. "We never got along well" Lilly continued "so what's it huh? Do you want to steal the jewelry of my family? Please go on, I never liked them and it's enough to steal."

"It's not that!" Kid finally replied. "See… I… mean you and… you know Kita right?" Lilly blinked, she hadn't expected this answer but then she smirked widely. "Aaaah, I see. It's because you like her, ne?" Now it was Kid who's face became red "no! I just… it would be great if you could stop complaining about me when she's around ok? You're her friend and if you'd stop telling her a silly thief…"

"what you are" Conan interrupted and now Kid was the one to hit him "… then it would be great ok?" For a moment Lilly didn't move. She didn't like Kid, he was a thief and no good to Kita, but at least he did his best to make a good impression on Lilly, just for Kita, and finally she nodded. "Fine, I won't sabotage your repute anymore, I think you can do that yourself perfectly well" she said with a cold voice but then she gave him an encouraging smile to wish him good luck. "Let's go" Conan said looking at his watch "or do you want to shrink in one of the copse?"  
>"Not for everything in this world!" Lilly shrieked "I swear one of those campers had nearly spotted me" and laughing and talking they walked over to an extension of the hostel which was uninhabited and Kid stood back "hey if you don't mind free the guy who's face I used today!" he shouted and both raised their hands to show him that they understood.<p>

* * *

><p>[Kid]<p>

While he watched Conan and Lilly walk away, talking and laughing and both becoming red every now and then he felt a funny feeling in his stomach, he knew a person with who he was acting just like that, and he decided it was finally time to get what he was searching for and to steal it, just like he'd promised in his letter. With quick pace he walked over to the hostel and lifted himself up to _the_ window; he knew who had her room behind it.

Carefully he knocked on the glass and the girl in the nightshirt opened it with wide eyes. "Kaito Kid!" Kita shrieked and he smiled. "Hey beauty, I've missed you shrieking." Kita gave him an angry glare "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just what I promised in my letter, you see I'm a man who's true to his word." And with this he kissed her cheek, winked and jumped down again. While he vanished into the night he knew Kita was now smiling her half angry half shy smile and he regretted nothing more than leaving her behind. But at least he knew he'd kept his promise: _When the Capricorn meets the Taurus I will visit 'The Lakeside-Inn' and get what's mine. Love, Kid.._

* * *

><p><em>Happy Valentines Day minna ;33<em>


End file.
